Don't Cry
by imperfectly-perfected
Summary: AH/AU "Hello ladies" His husky voice was enough to send everyone in the room screaming. Rock stars can get everything they want, anyone they want. At least, that's what Damon Salvatore thinks until he meets Elena Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, all the rights go to rightful owner and yada yada...**

**summary:AH/AU "Hello ladies" His husky voice was enough to send everyone in the room screaming. Rock stars can get everything they want, anyone they want. At least, that's what Damon thinks till he meets Elena Gilbert.**

* * *

This is the sort of place your parents warn you not to go, and the people here are the people your parents warn you not to socialize with. So why was I here? Elena Gilbert, the girl everyone knows but no-one really notices. The girl who follows the rules, has the perfect attendance record, the perfect grades and the perfect rugby playing boyfriend. Well, reason one - because I no longer have parents and reason two, one of my best friends, Caroline Forbes, your classic Queen-bee, a perky blonde, who's head of the cheerleading team and is outstandingly good at convincing things to go her way - just like tonight, where she somehow managed to get my boyfriend Stefan, my other best friend Bonnie and her boyfriend, who, rather awkwardly, is my brother, Jeremy and I to come to this excuse for a 'big break' for _her_ boyfriend ,Klaus's, band as Caroline had put it. Some officials from some studio were supposed to be here tonight, not that I could see them with this huge crowd, even if I tried.

Well, some big break. This was a rectangular pub, the small stage was at the front, where Klaus's band would be, the bar running along the left wall, the seats in the remaining areas and a door at the back of the room that must lead to the bathroom. I vow to myself here and now that I will never use that shitbowl (pun intended) if my life depends on it.

"Come on" A very excited Caroline squealed, pulling us to the front of the room.

Just in time I grabbed Stefan's hand "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" I say, dragging him along with us, right to where the stage is.

"Hey Jeremy!" Stefan hollered to my brother, "don't think you're getting out of this one."

"Na, I think I'm good back here" Jeremy replied with a smug look.

"Babe! They're starting, come on!" I laughed as Jeremy's face was wiped clean of his smugness and replaced with annoyance. Still, he got up and put his arm around Bonnie, as Stefan did the same to me.

I sighed, Bonnie and I definitely didn't want to be here, but a least we managed to drag our boyfriends here with us.

"Relax, it won't be that bad" Stefan said, rubbing my arm.

I leant my head against his shoulder "I guess", he was right, even if the bar seriously needed to re-think it's get-up, and it's smell...at least they're playing my type of music, rock, and I have the guy I love with me, surely it can't be that bad.

"Hello hoe's and bro's!" A man standing on a chair by the bar yelled. I'd say he was in his mid-thirties, he had shoulder length brown hair, a very _interesting_ choice of clothes, which involved a lot of studs and was not toned, but you couldn't call him fat either. Despite this he stilled looked rather friendly…and stuck in the seventies. I started to wonder why no-one had dragged him down from there, everyone just seemed to be cheering.

"I'm Rick since I see we have some newbie's here tonight!" _Rick_, of course. Obviously he's the owner of the bar, I deduced, 'Rick's bar' Isn't the most creative of names.

"On next we have The X's!" He yelled, and the whole room erupted into cheering.

I groaned into my boyfriends shoulder, and he laughed, kissing the top of my head. The X's are, from what I picked up from Caroline's babbling yesterday, the name of Klaus's band. All I really remember her telling me is that there were four of them, a drummer, who Caroline told me she would 'get a piece of that if she wasn't with Klaus', I can't remember his name, though I'm pretty sure it began with a T. Next was A bass player, who's name I remember, because it was rather unusual, Elijah, he was described as 'a very old-fashioned sweetheart', Then there was Damon, the lead singer, who also played extra guitar in some songs, I got lots from Caroline on him, which all seemed very insulting, except from his looks, which she told me 'has the ladies falling over his feet, and boy does he know it' I laughed remembering it, but all in all she summed him up as 'A cocky ass which god has blessed with god like looks and talent', yeah, it was extremely hard not to get mixed signals. Then of course there was Caroline's three month boyfriend Klaus, lead guitarist, who I could not get her to shut-up about. I'd meet him a couple of times, and he did have a sexy accent, but when your best friend won't stop going on about it, it get's old. He also happened to be brothers with one of the band members, I think it was Elijah.

I turned to look at the stage, but the whole room had gone black, like the power had been cut out. I started to get worried, then two seconds later, bass guitar fills my ears, and a light is shining to the right on the guy who must be Elijah. The crowd started yelling and cheering, he had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was definitely very attractive. A small smirk was playing a the corner of his mouth and his eyes had a playful glint to them, he looked like someone you could easily get along with.

Next another light lit up and shone down on the drummer. Tyler, I remembered, that's his name. He was good-looking, definitely has the high-school jock element. I saw why Caroline liked him. He looked cheerful, grinning away at the crowd.

A third light came down, right onto Klaus who was on my left, he had that no-good smirk on his face that I had seen all to many times. then he looked down at Caroline and winked, making every female in the room look at her with jealously in their eyes. She was completely oblivious though, smiling up at Klaus looking love struck.

The band were starting to make a really good sound together, and suddenly I was very happy I came. Then the lights when out again, and the music stopped. Everyone started whispered, seemingly getting excited for something. Then one light when on, shining down on the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life by far, his head was tilted down slightly, showing his raven locks that were in a ' just had sex style' that not many guys could pull off, but boy could he. His light ocean blue eyes were starring up at us through hooded eyelids, and right at the corner of his mouth was the tiniest of smirks, which made his look devilish.

"Hello ladies" His husky voice was enough to send everyone in the room screaming, I even had to hold back what was about to come at of my mouth.

Then the lights came on and the band started playing, and damn were they good. The instruments flowed perfectly together, and who I realised when I got my mind straight, was Damon, I'm pretty sure was getting every single woman in this room wet with just his sexy voice. And I mean _everyone_.

Then he looked right at me, and all I could do was stare, silently thanking Caroline for forcing me to dress up, and I know I look good. And he was making it clear that he did too, by winking right at me.

I blushed furiously. I thought when Klaus winked at Caroline it was bad! God, how wrong I was. Every single woman in the room was starring at me with hatred in their eyes. Stefan's arm tightened around me. _Stefan_! God what the hell is wrong with me, my _boyfriend_, who I _love _is standing right next to me, and here I am, with my mind subconsciously making up fantasies about Damon and very wet panties. I am the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Stefan why don't we go sit at the back?" I asked, desperate to be as far away from Damon as possible.

"sure, babe" Stefan replied, completely in the dark about the actual reason I went to get out of the crowd.

* * *

Two hours and one break later the band were done, and I was grateful and disappointed at the same time. What was wrong with me? There were still quite a few people here there, I'd say only 20 out of about the 150 that were here before are gone. They were probably trying to catch a glimpse of Damon.

Caroline and Klaus sit down on the two wooden chairs left in front of Stefan and I. His arm around her, both of them beaming.

"Hey guys" Caroline said cheerfully. "weren't they amazing?!" She laughs, saying it more as a statement than as an actual question.

"yeah, you guys were really good!" I say, they were more than good, but I'm not going to say the in front of my already jealous boyfriend.

"Elena, love?" Klaus asks sweetly. "I was just wondering if you have a favourite slow rock song...you know the kind of thing?" he speaks with mischief in his voice, which is never a good sign.

I look at Caroline, trying to pick up from her what this was about, she just shrugged. and resumed tracing patterns on Klaus's thigh.

"Um...Don't Cry, gun's n' roses I really like, I guess. Why-" I go to ask, but Klaus has already gone, murmuring a thank you. I look to Caroline frowning, she looks back at me, equally confused, before going back over to Klaus, who's talking to a smirking Damon. Klaus whispers something to Caroline which obviously makes her giggle.

Then Damon disappears, I look up at Stefan who seems as equally confused as me. Before looking at the stage, where everyone one seems to have there attention.

_Of __course_. It's Damon. standing there in his leather trousers, looking to good than should be fucking legal for God sakes - and he's looking right at me.

He clears his throat just for show, earning a cheer from the ladies, I roll my eyes. I just want to get out of here, _now_. I get up quickly, whatever Damon is planning, i've got a bad feeling about it. "Come on Stef-"

I get cut of by someone saying my name in the huskiest voice I have ever heard, one that should definitely only be used in the bedroom. I look up to the stage, and there's Damon, standing there, starring right at me, along with the rest of the room. For the second time that night I blush furiously, but all I can do is stand in place.

"This one's for you, I know how much you like it" he says in a tone that suggests we have some kind of secret joke, followed by what I have now labelled as his 'eyebrow thing' which I hate. Someone from back stage hands him a guitar, and I heard the intro to Don't Cry fill the room. Putting the pieces together I glare at Klaus, all he does is shrug at me with a smug grin, as if saying 'what can you do?'.

_Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_

I knew I should leave, I knew right then that I should just walk away, but I couldn't. Because of _his _eyes and _his_ voice, there was something different about him, it was almost as if his mood was changing with the song. His voice was no longer overly husky to get the ladies attention, it's soft and beautiful. His eyes aren't looking at me like I'm his next fuck, they're looking at me adoringly, even slightly sad. His mouth is no longer in a smirking positions, he even has a small smile. And that's when I know I'm screwed, because I can't even look away.

_I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

He never lost eye contact with me, and I never even tried to look away. I knew I could never hear this song the same way again.

_Don't you cry tonight_  
_I still love you baby_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby_  
_And don't you cry tonight_

He finished on that note, I should've be glad, but I wasn't. I wanted him to finish, but he was already off the stage and back at the bar with the rest of the band. I looked at Stefan and I know one thing, shit is about to hit the fan.

* * *

**This story is so much fun to write... . But don't expect any more soft Damon any time soon, his guard is back up. So do you guys want to see matt or Kol in this, they may both come up? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter if it isn't all ready completely obvious... :). Anyway, I'd like to thank amygerrard for being an amazing beta and supporting this story! I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed, I love talking to all you guys.**

* * *

Elena's POV

The whole car ride home had been silent, and definitely not a comfortable silence. I felt like if I said the wrong thing, Stefan would just snap and, to be honest, I was scared. I knew that I shouldn't be scared of my boyfriend; that was wrong.

But, one moment he was the kind man that I loved and the next… Well, he was just the complete opposite; it was like he was flipping some kind of switch that I had no control over. I just needed to get him to listen to me, to understand exactly what it was that had happened back there. But the thing was, even I didn't know.

I mean, first Damon was a cocky, arrogant ass. He was winking at me one minute then allowing some random whore to gyrate on his lap the next…

And then, he was dedicating one of my favourite songs to me like it was the most normal thing in the world. When he sang that song, it was like he had changed into a completely different person.

Maybe it was because the crowd had died down and he was more comfortable or something- No, that definitely wasn't it. And, _God, _his eyes, they seemed to show every single one of his emotions-

_Wait!_ What the fuck was I doing? Here I was, thinking about some guy, who I hadn't even exchanged a sentence with, who had pissed off my _boyfriend _whom I had been with for almost one whole year, who acted like he could change from hot one second to cold the next and think I'd be okay with it as if he was some kind of exception, like everyone would change their minds just for him.

_Well, you didn't see him dedicating a song to anyone else did you, Elena?! And, you didn't see him showing emotions aside from cockiness to anyone else! _Oh, so now the little devil on my right shoulder thought she had a say in this. This was stupid. End of conversation.

He was probably just shocked that my panties didn't drop the minute he winked at me like what had happened with all of the other women. See, that settled it. Damon just thought that he could try to woo me some other way. He was just so used to always getting what he wanted that he was in shock.

Okay, now I sounded like a bitch. I didn't even know the guy-

And I was back to _this_ again?!

Stefan.

Boyfriend.

_Now!_

"Look, Stefan, you've got it all wrong. There is nothing going on between Damon and I. I mean, the guy's an ass. I've never even exchanged a single sentence with him. You have to trust me!" I stressed, standing up from the sofa in our apartment that we had been sharing while we were at college.

"I do trust you, Elena, but it's not that…" he sighed, running his hands over his face in exasperation.

"What do you mean, it's not that, Stefan? I've done nothing wrong!" How dare he accuse me? I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything _period_.

"God- I just… One minute, we're the perfect couple and the next, we're not. What are we even doing here, Elena?! Neither of us are really happy!" he yelled, tears brimming in his green eyes.

"_I'm_ happy! At least, I was. What is going on with you ,Stefan?" I felt the tears sting at my eyes and the familiar blurriness that accompanied the tears that were now gathering in my eyes. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

He let out a heavy sigh, throwing himself back onto the sofa opposite me and putting his head in his hands as he spoke, "I think we need some time apart."

"What?!" I yelled, jumping up from the sofa. "Because you're jealous of something that didn't happen?"

"No, because I'm not jealous!" he shot back, standing up so that he faced me. "I should be jealous and I'm not. I think we just need to spend some time apart, sort things out."

"Fine," I spat, my face sneering in distaste. "You want time apart then, sure."

I marched into our room, throwing a few outfits from my wardrobe and my necessary toiletries into a duffel bag. Tears trailed freely down my cheeks as I made no move to stop them.

I passed Stefan, who was just sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Goodbye, Stefan!" I muttered, slamming the door.

I got into the car, angrily wiping the tears from my face as I pulled out my phone to call Caroline.

"Hey Els, wass'up?" Caroline's overly-cheerful voice came from the other line.

"Is it okay if I stay with you and Klaus for a while... Stefan and I got into a fight... and I-I" As I started to break into sobs, the phone shook in my hand.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," I heard Caroline murmur, making me smile weakly. "Of course, come right over. You can stay in the spare room," she said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you."

I hung up, trying desperately to hold back my sobs and drove to Klaus and Caroline's apartment.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I sighed, hanging up the phone and settling back into Klaus' arms on the sofa.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, pressing a kiss to the top my head.

"Stefan and Elena got into a fight. I just don't get it, they were doing so well." After their last big fight they had managed to work things out and they had been closer than ever.

"It wasn't over the stunt we pulled, was it?" Klaus asked me, frowning.

"They have their problems and there are a lot of them, I'm sure it was only a matter of time." I said sadly, shaking my head. "I told Elena that she can stay here for a while, is that okay, babe?"

"Of course, sweetheart, why don't I order some pizza for the two of you?" Klaus asked, smiling at me.

I giggled, he was so considerate. I remembered the time when I had first met him, he was an ass. Then, I had gotten to know him and we had clicked instantly. He was so much more than what he let people see, you just had to get through to him. Even though we had only been together for a while now, I knew that we loved each other. "Sure, thank you."

I kissed him quickly as he walked away and leant back against the sofa, closing my eyes. I hopped up as I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over to open it and gave Elena a big hug. I frowned, feeling her tense up. I quickly let go and jumped back, smelling Damon's Armani aftershave.

I put my hand up to my mouth, frozen in shock. I had _not_ just hugged _Damon Salvatore_. "Sorry!" I squeaked out, mentally hitting myself.

"There's no need to throw yourself at me, Caroline. If you want sex, just ask for it," he said, his cocky smirk firmly in place.

"I thought you were Elena," I said coldly, my previous embarrassment pushed to the back of my mind.

"Elena?" he asked, looking like he was trying hard to remember her. "Have I fucked her?"

"Ugh, you're so disgusting! No, Elena is the girl you sang to, like _one hour ago_!" I said, disgusted.

"Ah, yes. _Elena_. It's really not my fault that I can't remember her, Caroline. A lot happens in an hour." Damon suggestively winked at me, before pushing past me into the apartment.

I gave up, closing the door and sending Damon a glare. "Why are you even here?" I demanded.

"I have some good news" he said thoughtfully, not even looking at me.

Before I could ask what it was about, he spoke, "so, Elena's coming over?"

I frowned. Why would he even care? "Yes, she got into a fight with her boyfriend, so please, try to be considerate."

"Aren't I always?" he asked, looking back to me, seemingly amused.

I scoffed, "no, you're a prick."

"You wound me." He pushed past me for the second time. "Nick!" he yelled.

I shook my head, walking into the room that Klaus and I shared. I had no obligation to be around him any longer than I wanted to be.

* * *

Elena's POV

I pulled down the mirror and looked at my reflection to see that there was no visible trace at all that I had been crying._Here goes nothing_, I thought, getting out of the car.

I knocked on the door to Klaus and Caroline's apartment, only to find it unlocked. I shrugged, walking in and, all of a sudden, my mask was wiped off my face when I saw _him _sitting there. I growled and I didn't mean that I let out a tiny, girly noise. I actually growled. Klaus looked at me and gave me a friendly smile whilst Damon smirked, nodding his head towards me.

I marched over to him, anger flowing through my veins as I pulled him up by his shirt collar. In the back of my mind, I heard Klaus calling Caroline but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Oh, rough and feisty. I like it." He winked at me.

And, the only way to justify my next action was that I snapped.

The noise could be heard all through the house. I put my hand up to my mouth in shock, realising what I had just done. I had just slapped him! What was wrong with me?

I bit my lip, looking at him; his hand was holding his cheek and he was glaring right at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. Before he could say anything however, Klaus dragged him away and Caroline pulled me into her room. She closed the door, looking at me for a second before she burst out laughing.

"Caroline!" I whispered sternly, not believing her attitude.

"Nice one, Elena! Did you see his face?!" She pulled me over to her bed and we both sat down on it as she let her laughter die down.

I put my head in my hands, completely in shock over what I'd just done. "What I wrong with me?!" I asked.

"Nothing! It's about time someone had the balls to do that, that put him right in his place! I'm so proud of you right now!"

"How can you react like this? I just slapped him!"

"And boy, did you get him good!"

I shook my head at my best friend's behaviour. "I was just _so _mad at him and then he said that... and I just snapped."

"What exactly happened? You're, like, one of the most controlled people that I know!"

I sighed and started explaining the whole story.

* * *

Klaus' POV

My laugher had finally died down. "Man, she got you good. I didn't think she had it in her."

"What the hell did I even do?!" He demanded, very pissed off.

"I don't know but she obviously thinks that you deserved it!" I sputtered out, my laughter starting all over again.

"That girl..." he shook his head, his lips in a firm line.

"Oh, no!" I said, astonishment and dread laced into my voice.

"Oh, no, what Nick?" Damon demanded.

"You've got that look in your eyes," I teased.

"What look? Don't be stupid!"

"You _like_ her! Wow, Damon Salvatore likes Elena Gilbert, I might just have to alert the media!" I continued, seeing him start to get riled up.

"I do not like her," he scoffed.

"Well, that just proves it!" I said, shaking my head and throwing myself onto a bean bag.

"What?" Damon spat.

"You're telling me you don't want to fuck her?" I asked, my plan already coming together.

"No!"

"So, let me get this straight. You, Damon Salvatore, do not want to fuck a good looking girl?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"I... Why does that even matter?"

"You're in denial!" I sing-songed.

"I am not!"

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Well, this is getting us nowhere. Why don't we just forget about the girl and I can tell you what I was going to before we got so rudely interrupted." Damon pushed, obviously trying to change the subject.

"If you say so, then please, do share..." I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it! And Thank you to amygerrard for being my Beta, because I would not like the job she has to do everytime I send her a chapter. Please enjoy...**

* * *

Author's POV

"No way!" Klaus yelled, jumping up from the bean bag in excitement.

"Yes way, man. Just like _that_!" Damon snapped his fingers for emphasis, his laughter following soon after.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, not sure whether or not to believe him. "In Ric's bar?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yes," Damon confirmed.

"Hell yes, man!" Klaus shouted, a huge smiling covering his face as he ran out of the room to find Caroline and Elena.

Caroline and Klaus' bedroom door swung open and before Caroline had time to blink, Klaus had her in his arms, swinging her around and kissing her until she pleaded with him to put her down. Caroline matched Klaus' smile, laughing at her boyfriend's obvious joy. "What's got you in such a good mood, babe?" she asked.

"We're going on tour, sweetheart! All of us, the band I mean, just have to sign the papers and then, we go worldwide!" Klaus exclaimed.

Caroline squealed and jumped back into Klaus' arms, kissing him once more, while Damon rolled his eyes and avoided looking at both them and Elena. He settled for leaning against the door frame and looking away into the kitchen.

"I'm only going if you're coming with me, though?" Klaus said, posing it more as a question.

"Of course, I'll come with you… I can just get our professors to email the work and- _Wait_, I'm in your bus right?!" Caroline questioned, her blue eyes widening in silent begging.

"Where else would you be other than by my side?" Klaus smirked, turning his charm on as he sent her a flirty wink. Damon scoffed, shaking his head at them.

"D, why don't you call the rest of the guys and get them over here?" Klaus asked, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend to make sure his friend had heard him.

"Sure thing," Damon muttered. He pulled out his phone, texting the band and a few selective women that would probably end up being the groupies who would join them on tour.

* * *

Three hours later and, after an awkward, only semi-sincere congratulations exchanged between Damon and Elena with accompanying glares from each party, everyone had arrived. What was meant to have been just the band and a few select others had now turned into a raging party.

It was decided that Elijah and his girlfriend Tatia would be joining the band and Caroline on the first bus whilst Tyler and the groupies –which included Rose, Vicki, Lexi, Anna, Sage, Rebekah and Hayley (Tyler's fling)- would be on the second bus. Of course, one of Damon's closest friends, Alaric, who was also the owner of Ric's bar was there as well. Currently, Damon and Ric were lounging on one of the sofas with Vicky on Ric's lap as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear and Rose on Damon's lap as she played with the hair at the back of his neck, twirling the dark locks around her finger.

"So, who's the newbie?" Ric asked Damon, wrapping his arms around Vicki's waist as he anchored her to his body.

Damon frowned. "What, the feisty brunette?"

"Yeah, I saw her at the bar. She was the one you were singing to," he mused, chuckling huskily at something Vicki had said to him.

"That's Elena. Can you believe what she did? And, all because she got into a fight with her boyfriend, it's not my fault the guy's a brooder!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air in frustration as Ric started laughing at his sudden outburst.

"Come on, man, you know you had it coming! It's about time someone actually gave you what you deserve," Ric smirked. "I have a whole new level of respect for this girl!"

Damon quickly dismissed Vicki and Rose, much to their annoyance, before continuing to talk to his friend. "She's just really… I don't even know, but I don't like it," he sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't like the fact that she doesn't want to sleep with you or that you like her?" Ric asked knowingly.

"I don't like her, damn it," Damon grumbled. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe, because it's true. She's really getting to you," Ric noted, observing his friend.

"She's not _getting _to me, she's _irritating _me," Damon pressed.

"If you say so…" the sandy blonde trailed off doubtfully.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in the spare room, fucking Rose," Damon spat, still pissed off over Ric's constant badgering.

Damon stalked over towards Rose like a hunter after its prey. He wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering something into her ear that made her blush and follow dutifully behind him as he pulled her into the spare room.

"Seriously, Damon?! That's where Elena's staying!" Caroline called after Damon, desperately trying to be heard over the pounding music.

"Not right now, it isn't!" he shouted back, barely acknowledging Caroline as he kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it. No-one would disturb him if they knew what was good for them, so what was the point?

Caroline sighed, walking back over to Elena. "Sorry…" she sighed, her expression one of regret.

"As long as he changes the sheets," Elena shuddered, trying to ignore the image in her head.

"Come on, Ells, let's actually enjoy this party," Caroline smiled as 'How We Do' by 'Rita Ora' came on and she pulled Elena onto their make-shift dance floor in the middle of the living room. They spent the next 20 minutes dancing to every song that came on and laughing at their own silly moves. Elena had completely forgotten about Stefan for today and even though she knew that tomorrow would be different, that didn't matter to her because she was too busy having fun to let him ruin her mood.

Somewhere in the next hour, everyone one else had left except for Damon. Caroline had convinced Elena to do shots, along with herself, Damon and Klaus. Four shots later, they had all forgotten the awkwardness and bad feelings that had surrounded them before, and they all went over to the middle of the room to dance, tripping over each other's feet along the way.

They were all dancing to 'Hot Mess' by 'Cobra Starship', enough distance between them for it to be called innocent. Well, innocent enough. That was until 'Sail' by 'Awolnation' started playing and somehow Caroline and Klaus were now dancing by themselves and Elena's back was pressed against Damon's chest. Her hands were linked together behind Damon's neck and his hands rested on her lower stomach as she ground against his prominent arousal to the beat of the music.

All of them were way too drunk to notice anything wrong as the space between each of the couples gradually became non-existent. Damon's hand moved upwards, cupping Elena's right breast as she rocked her hips against his harder and faster, making them both moan. The mutual sounds of pleasure snapped her out of it. This had gone too far, _way_ too far. She pushed Damon back as quickly as she could and turned around to face him, each of them breathing hard as the song came to it's end.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"I didn't mean to do that," Elena spoke more to herself. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. She had cheated, maybe not _officially_ cheated, but her and Stefan were only on a break. How could she do that, with Damon Salvatore of all people.

"Come on 'Lena… We're good together, you and I," he purred, putting his arm around her shoulder, only for her to brush it off a second later.

"No, the only thing you and I are good with right now is sleep, and maybe some aspirin and water," she told a pouting Damon.

"Why not? Which side do you like to sleep on, kitten?" he asked, pulling her into the spare room.

"Any side that isn't near you."

"Ouch!" Damon laughed, holding his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"You can sleep on the sofa, it's not like you can drive home anyway." She pushed past him, opening the door to her room. "You better have changed the sheets!"

Damon quickly walked up behind her, slamming the door shut and pressing his body against hers. "Do you feel that, Elena? I know just how wet you are, it would be so easy to slide right into your tight, little pussy and fuck you into oblivion. You would like that, wouldn't you?" he spoke huskily, chuckling quickly at the end as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

The alcohol on his breath was the only thing that brought Elena back to the present and, with great effort, she pushed past him. "Fine! I'll sleep on the sofa, then," she announced. Luckily, Klaus and Caroline had already gone to their room so they didn't witness what had just transpired between the pair.

Damon frowned and sighed dramatically. "Go sleep in the bed, Elena. Rose changed the sheets, I'll just sleep here."

"Thank you!" she muttered, walking into her room and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" a familiar chirpy voice rang through Elena's ears, making her groan into her pillow.

"Bonnie, I have a killer hangover. Please, I am begging you for mercy!" Elena complained, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I know. Damon told me before he left, he also told me to give you this," Bonnie murmured, placing something on the bedside table next to Elena.

That got her attention and, lifting her head from the pillow, Elena saw it was an aspirin tablet and a glass of water. _S__o, he can be nice, _she thought with a smile.

"Something about you, aspirin and water being a threesome that would be good together or something, I don't know," Bonnie said, shrugging at the strange comment. Apparently Elena got it though, because she started laughing and took the aspirin quickly. She groaned, putting her head in her hands as she remembered the night before. _What the hell had she been thinking?!_

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, concerned. She sat at the edge of the bed with a frown upon her face and rubbed Elena's arm soothingly.

Elena sighed; she and Bonnie had no secrets, of course she had to tell her. _M__ight as well kill two birds with one stone, _she thought, asking Bonnie to get Caroline to come into the room, too.

"Okay, we're both here. Care to spill?" Caroline asked her best friend, her pearly white teeth showcased in a beaming smile.

Elena sighed, shook her head and started to tell them what had happened.

* * *

"Are you crazy?! You know what I told you about him, I thought you hated each other!" Caroline exclaimed for the tenth time as Elena poured herself another glass of water to try and get rid of the oncoming headache that Caroline was giving her.

"I know, Care, but we were drunk. We still don't like each other, nothing like this will ever happen again, believe me!" Elena answered again. The three of them were now sitting around the kitchen island, fully dressed and having the same argument that they had been having all morning.

"I don't think that it's the same for Damon. In fact, this morning he seemed quite concerned. He seemed to feel bad about something, maybe that was it," Bonnie jumped in, trying to pull Caroline's attention over to her because she could tell Elena had had enough of the blonde's interrogation.

Caroline scoffed, "what, are we talking about the same guy here?"

"Yes! He told me to make sure Elena got the water and aspirin, he seemed worried to me." Bonnie said in a tone that implied she was done with the conversation.

"So, he didn't try to make a move on you?" Caroline asked disbelievingly.

"Nope," Bonnie replied succinctly.

"Okay, even I'll admit that doesn't seem much like Damon," Caroline said thoughtfully. "Actually, Klaus was saying something earlier, I thought he was kidding."

"What?" Elena spoke up, the bewilderment evident on her face.

"He said that he thinks Damon likes you."

"No," Elena refuted. "Damon likes sex, there's a difference. Maybe he felt bad about last night, maybe he didn't but either way, after treating anyone the way that he's treated me then obviously he would try to do something to make up for it. That's why he told Bonnie to give the aspirin to me, end of." Elena finished, completely against any idea that Damon may like her.

"Well, I don't think so..." Caroline trailed off.

"I thought you hated him, Care. I'm kinda getting mixed signals here," Elena muttered.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the guy is definitely a jerk but he likes you. Maybe he just thinks you're a challenge but he likes you, Ells. I'm sure of it!" Caroline said confidently, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I was drunk, he was drunk, it was a mistake," Elena said finally.

But what she didn't know, was that on the other side of the door and ready to apologise to her with a single red rose was Damon who had heard the whole thing. Storming out the building, he threw the rose on the ground, running over it in his car and turning it to mulch as he sped away to Ric's bar. He was ready to drown away all of the pathetic emotions that Elena had brought up in him with booze and women.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my beta not only for fixing this chapter, but for putting up for me when I complain about how tired I am :)  
**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I slammed down my empty shot glass onto the counter of Ric's Bar. That was one down… God knows how many more to go. I _knew__that _I shouldn't have done it. Of course she regrets it! No matter how nice I tried to be, I was always going to get just _this_. Just like with Katherine.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand patting my back and I turned around to see Ric sliding into the chair next to me. "What's with the day drinking?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Your bright idea didn't exactly go as planned," I remarked rudely. I had no desire to be polite, it was his fault I was here in the first place.

* * *

Four hours ago

"What's going on with you?" my drinking buddy asked me.

"I did... something," I said reluctantly into my blackberry receiver.

Ric sighed on the other end of the line. "I swear to God, if I have to bail you out of anything again-"

"No, no. Nothing like that," I cut off Ric's threat. Practically hearing Ric's confused frowning, I continued, "I'm at Barbie and Klaus' apartment, I couldn't drive home last night because I was wasted but before you judge, we all were - including Elena."

"Still not seeing the problem," Ric trailed off suspiciously.

"I made a move on her but, in my defence, we were dancing and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to get me riled up," I defended myself, knowing that soon enough I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgeways.

"Damon, you stupid ass! You know, I really thought she was the one girl you'd be able to fucking restrain yourself with! What did you do to her? Wait, where are you sleeping?!" Ric demanded.

"Firstly, have a little faith," I scoffed. "Secondly, what are you, her dad?"

"Well, Damon, firstly," Ric mimicked. "I have no faith in you when it comes to women and, secondly…" Ric's tone changed and I could hear the softness in his voice, "I just really thought I saw something in your eyes when you were talking about her last night, something I didn't even see when you were with Katherine."

I felt anger bubbling up inside me, was he really bringing _her _into this? "I _do not _have feelings for Elena and don't even compare her with Katherine, she is nothing like that bitch," I spat out, venom lacing each word.

"Damon, you're defending her!" Ric teased.

My eyes went wide with realisation, "No, I wasn't. All I'm saying, is that anyone is better than Katherine and I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about the past."

"Ok, but let me do you a favour. You like Elena, and wait till I'm finished before you start your denial process. Apologise to her Damon, don't be a jerk about it. Don't flash your sordid affairs with other girls in front of her, _prove _to her that you really like her and she'll forget all about that Stefan guy you were telling me about," Ric said wisely.

He had always been like my brother from another mother, so to speak. Sometimes, he acted like the cool uncle, the one who always got you, no matter what. He was my best friend and I didn't know what I would do without him. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

But, right now, he was wrong and I knew he was wrong because I didn't do feelings. Not anymore. "I won't do it again," I stated quietly. Because I knew he would know exactly what I was talking about.

"You won't be doing it again, Damon. I know how hard you find it, trusting people. I get that. But, man, I worry about you. Is this how you're gonna carry on living your life?" Ric asked.

Was I? I didn't even know. But, I didn't plan on going all out on a girl I had barely exchanged a few sentences with.

I felt my shields come back up. No, of course not. I didn't have to change, I was happy as I was now. Just so long as she didn't hate me. Only because that would not be pleasant. _O__nly _for that reason.

"This is how I'm going to carry on living my life, Ric, and I'm happy with it. Thanks anyway, though," I replied in a clipped tone, hanging up before he could question me further.

I heard a knock on the door, reminding me of my throbbing head. I would never drink again. Well, that was what I said the last time, and the time before that and the time before…well, you get the picture.

I covered my ears with a cushion and lay back down. Maybe if I ignored them, they would leave. Wishful thinking, I realised, as the persistent knocking got louder and more hurried. I growled into the pillow before throwing it across the room in a fit of annoyance. I swung the door open to reveal a caramel skinned brunette.

I closed my eyes and rest my headed against the door-frame. "How may I help you…" I trailed off, realising I didn't know the girl's name.

"Bonnie," she filled in dutifully.

"Well, Bonnie. May I ask what you're doing here, almost waking up three other people, two of which probably hate me?" I asked, not exactly rudely but not politely either.

"I'm Elena's friend. She didn't come home last night, I take it she's here?" Bonnie asked, deciding not to wait for an invitation as she slipped through the gap in the doorway and walked into the room.

My ears perked up and I lifted my head from the door-frame upon hearing Elena's name. _Don't be pathetic_, I mentally scolded myself. Though, it would probably be a good idea to get into Bonnie's good graces.

"Sorry, I'm cranky," I said, closing the door. "Hangover," I explained at her questioning look. Going straight to the kitchen, I grabbed some aspirin and water. Just as I was about to drink from the bottle and take the medicine, I realised that this was exactly how Elena was going to feel when she woke up.

Sighing, I handed the water and aspirin to Bonnie. "Give this to Elena, please?" I asked, my left hand fidgeting. We both noticed it at the same time so, I shoved it in my pocket, smiling awkwardly. Smiling fucking awkwardly at a woman, what had happened to me?

"Ok..." she trailed off doubtfully, making her statement sound more like a question.

"Ok," I confirmed, grabbing some aspirin for myself and taking them as I watched Bonnie walk into Elena's room out of the corner of my eye.

I laughed silently at the position Elena was sleeping in, before quietly leaving the apartment.

I started to walk down the stairs when I saw some roses in a vase, resting proudly on a windowsill. _It's worth a shot,_ I thought to myself, forming a plan in my head.

I took one of the roses out of the vase and rested it easily in my hand as I walked back up the stairs. I leant against the wall outside of the apartment door, looking down at the red rose in silent contemplation.

_A_ ___five year old__ Damon Salvatore looked up from his drawing of three red roses and to his mother, who was currently reading a book._

_Damon smiled softly, and hopped off his chair to sit down next to his mum, then looked down at the book. A small frown appeared on Damon's forehead. His mother noticed it almost immediately "What's wrong, baby?" she cooed, wrapping her arm around him comfortingly._

_Damon buried his face into his mother's chest, "I don't understand the end of this book."_

"_What do you mean, Damon?" she asked, running her hand through his hair silently as their matching blue eyes stared at the pages of the book._

"_Why did Rhett tell Scarlett to leave? She told him she loves him," Damon said, his little frown deepening._

"_Well, true love is confusing, Damon. Sometimes, you just don't understand it. All that matters, though, is that you have it," she spoke resolutely, smiling down at him._

"_Will I ever find true love, mummy?" Damon wondered aloud, looking up at his mother earnestly._

"_One day, baby" she replied, nodding at him reassuringly._

"_Well…how will I know if it's true?" Damon asked, still confused._

"_You'll know if it's true when, no matter where you go and who you meet or how much pain and sadness you create for each other, you still love each other. You would still do anything for each other and you would rather experience all of the pain in the world than leave each other."_

I felt tears in my eyes and blinked them back quickly. There was no point in bringing back memories that had been irrelevant for a long time. I looked up from the rose, my eyes drifting back to the door. I stopped and took a deep breath. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard voices coming from the other side; it was Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, I realised. I paused, hearing my name and listened intently.

_"Damon likes you."_

Was that Caroline? What was she doing?!

_"No. Damon likes sex, there's a difference. Maybe he felt bad about last night, maybe he didn't but either way, after treating anyone the way that he's treated me then, obviously he would try to do something to make up for it. That's why he told Bonnie to give the aspirin to me, end of."_

That was Elena. I felt my heart clench in my chest. Ric was right. _I liked her. I really liked Elena. _And she couldn't stand me.

I realised in my thoughts that I must have missed some of the conversation, because the next thing I heard was this.

_"Well, it doesn't matter. I was drunk, he was drunk, it was a mistake."_

It was like glass was piercing my heart and tearing it to pieces. _It was all a mistake to her_. I bit my lip, leaning back against the wall. I scoffed at myself for being so pathetic. I fucking promised myself that I wouldn't do that. Not again. This was it, this was exactly why I promised myself that I wouldn't feel for anyone again. I guessed that was what I needed. I couldn't say I didn't try.

* * *

"She said it was a mistake," I answered in a clipped tone, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bartender as she walked by. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her as she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly when she turned around to look at me. What the hell, she would be an easy fuck anyway. "Thank you, Miss...?" I asked with a smirk, playfully wriggling my eyebrows at her.

"Err, Tracy. Tracy Blackmand," she stuttered, a rosy hue covering her cheeks. Even a slutty name. Bleached blonde hair, push up bra that made her tits look like they were about to fall out of her top and dark red lipstick painted onto her lips. _Practically begging for it_, I concluded.

"Come over here, Tracy," I purred, turning slightly in my stool so she could slide onto my lap. She giggled nervously, probably in a way she thought was cute but I just prayed to God that she wouldn't make that sound ever again.

"Back room?" I asked, there was no need for preamble. I was practically fame here.

She didn't hesitate to nod, they were all just so desperate. No one put up any fight any more, well except- _No_. I was not bringing her into this. All thoughts of a certain girl were not allowed in my mind.

"Hello, Damon?" Ric said, disbelievingly. "My staff!" he exclaimed.

"She won't be gone for too long," I dismissed him easily, pulling Tracy into the back-room.

* * *

When I returned everyone turned to look but didn't stare for too long. They were all used to it by now, anyway. I slid back into my stool, taking a long swig of the forgotten bourbon bottle. I raised my eyebrows at Ric, who was still staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked, getting bored.

"So, Elena upset you and you give up?" he frowned.

"Yes, and she didn't upset me. She reminded me of why I made that promise in the first place," I mumbled, drinking some more of the alcohol with its delicious burn.

"What? The promise you made after Katherine that went something along the lines of, I'm never having a relationship past fuck buddies again?!" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," I said, getting more pissed, in both ways, by the second.

"I think-"

"You know what?! I don't give a damn what you think! I tried it your way and I ended up getting hurt, okay? I'm done with it!" I yelled, my anger building by the second. I grabbed the bottle and walked out, leaving a stunned Ric behind. Just as I turned out the door, I heard something. A scream. I started to run in the direction of the source of the noise. Getting closer, I heard a small voice whimper. "Please, stop." And, I would know that voice anywhere. _Elena._

My eyes went wide with realisation and I started to run even faster, pushing my body into overdrive. Then, I saw her, being pushed up against the wall of an alleyway as a man forced himself on her.

I felt rage burn within me as I stalked forward to kill the bastard that dared to lay a hand on her. Her eyes went wide when she saw me, shock and joy in them. I ignored the _other _type of feelings that were building up inside me just by seeing her beauty and pulled the bastard off of her, shoving him up against the wall.

I looked over to Elena to make sure that she was ok. Seeing that she had scratches and was shaking with fear, I snapped. Throwing the man against the opposite wall, I kicked him while he was on the ground. I only faintly heard Elena's protests through my blind rage but I took comfort in the fact that the man wouldn't be able to move for a while as I turned back to Elena.

My eyes did a quick scan over her body and, when I saw that she had no serious injuries, I noticed that where he had torn her top, I could see a huge amount of her cleavage. I gulped so hard that I was surprised she didn't hear it but I completely forgot about that when she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she buried her head in my chest.

I froze for a second. No one had hugged me in... Well, since I was a child. No one had actually ever embraced me like Elena was doing now, like I was the only thing keeping her grounded on this Earth. I slowly wrapped one of my arms around her before pulling her against me even harder and lacing my hand through her hair, combing it gently. Because, who was I fucking kidding? When I saw her pressed against that wall, I was probably just as scared as she was.

I closed my eyes, holding her tight as she started to shake with the force of her sobs. I ran my hand comfortingly through her hair. "I've got you, Elena. I won't let him touch you ever again," I murmured into her hair and, it came naturally when I kissed her crown.

I heard the poor excuse for a human being groan from the ground as Elena's hold on me tightened and I gripped her to me with equal force, showing her that she was safe with me. Reluctantly, I pulled one hand back, grabbing my phone from my back pocket and calling the police. The whole time, I never let Elena go from my embrace.

Even when the police arrived and took the man away, Elena never left my side. I squeezed her hand when they asked her the emotionally hard questions and then, I took her home, locking all of her doors and windows and checking them twice, just to make sure that she knew that nothing could harm her. So, when she asked me not to leave her, I didn't. Instead, I got into bed beside her, laying on top of the covers as I wrapped my arm around her waist from behind, interlocking our fingers. And, I didn't think twice about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I smelt her first, the mix of roses and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was just Elena. Her hand was still linked with mine. I knew I couldn't stay like this for long, she'd wake up soon and I couldn't be here when she did.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, all traces of fear and terror from last night's events had been wiped from her face. I allowed myself that moment. I knew I couldn't do it, maybe a few years ago if I had met her then, but not now.

I stealthily slid out of the bed, making sure not to wake her. I had to bring her back to my place last night, she would understand, it wasn't like I knew where she lived.

I pulled my hand from hers, from now on I was back to my normal jerk of a self. She'd get over it, she probably didn't even care. With that thought in my head, I got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Things would be a hell of a lot easier this way.

* * *

Everything ached, every muscle that I tried to move cried out in protest. _What the hell happened last night?_ I sat up and noticed my surroundings; this definitely wasn't my room. I was on a king-sized bed with silk sheets and a glossy white bed-frame and headboard. EP'S were piled up, covering a good half of the right wall, the rest of which had a bright, red bean bag in the corner. On each side of the bed, there were bedside cabinets, the same white gloss as the bed-frame with glass covering the top of them. Across from me was an open-plan bathroom with a grey tiled floor. There was a bath along the left wall, a sink with a mirror above it along the right and a door-less, glass shower that took up most of the space on the back wall.

I got up and walked over to the mirror; my hair was a mess, my shirt was torn down the front and there were reddish, purple hand marks on my wrists. My mouth hung open, _how did this happen to me?!_ I turned around and noticed that there were red scratch marks all over my back. I bit my lip to hold back my sobs.

I had just been walking to visit my parents, I made the same journey through that ally every time I went to visit them.

I held my hand up to my mouth, I had almost been raped! If Damon hadn't of come, God only knew where I would be right now! I pulled out my phone, my hands shaking.

"C-Caroline," I whispered.

"Elena?! Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline's concerned voice sounded through the line.

"I need you to pick me up." I sucked in a deep breath.

"Tell me where you are, Elena." Caroline switched into calm mode, trying for my benefit.

I looked around frantically and came to a conclusion. "I'm not sure, I-I think I'm at Damon's apartment."

"Why, Elena? I mean... you didn't?!" Caroline gulped.

"What? No, no, Caroline. I'll explain everything, just please, can you come and get me?" I pleaded.

"I don't know where it is but Klaus will. We'll be there soon, Elena," Caroline promised.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay," I nodded and hung up.

"Oh, good, you're awake." My head snapped round at the sound of the intruder's voice, my heart skipping a few beats as I jumped back. "Someone's very jumpy today," Damon commented, jumping onto his bed and picking up a worn copy of _'Gone With The Wind' _that had been lying on his bedside table.

"Damon," I murmured.

"Correct," Damon said flatly, not looking up from his book.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure how to start the conversation. _'Wow, thank you for saving me from being raped! This sure changes my perspective of you as an ass'._ _No_, I decided, _I don't think so._ "Thank you," I said lamely, not finding anything better to say.

Damon looked up from his book then. "Don't mention it," he spoke sincerely before looking back down as if it had never happened.

"No, really, Damon... I mean, I could have be-"

"It's fine. _Please, _don't mention it," Damon cut me off, seemingly annoyed at something.

I frowned and, turning back to the mirror, blushed when I realised I had completely forgotten my top had practically been torn in half. "Sorry, again, to bother you... but you don't have a- _Erm_..." I shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Wardrobe," Damon interrupted, lifting a finger from the book to point to it.

"Thanks," I murmured, crossing my arms against my chest and looking through his wardrobe. I bit back a laugh when I saw the various options.

"What?" he frowned and put his book down next to him.

"Nice sweater," I laughed and pulled out the worn material; a black hoodie with the Aerosmith logo printed across it.

"I was in college, I was high most of the time," he shrugged with a small smile.

I pulled it over my head and went back to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to straighten my hair with my hands.

"Leave it." He smirked, "It looks nice, like you've just been screwed."

I made a fake gagging noise, "_Pig.__"_

"I saved your life... sort of," he reminded me.

"What happened to not mentioning it? Right now, I would really just like to try and forget," I sighed. God, I wish Stefan and I weren't fighting. He was always so sweet, what I wouldn't give to talk to him.

"Right. Give that your best shot." Damon rolled his eyes.

I frowned. Why was he suddenly being so mean? "Why do you say that?"

"Well, trying to forget that you almost got raped can't be the easiest thing," he shrugged indifferently. I felt a small piece of hope die at the coldness in his voice; I thought that he could have been a good friend if I simply got to know him.

"No need to be so harsh about it," I said quietly.

"Do you have someone to pick you up?" Damon sighed, seeming to be bored with my presence already.

He was just being an ass, I decided. He probably thought that because he did one good thing that I'd just sit back and take all of his crap. "Yes. Klaus and Caroline are coming to pick me up." Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

I waited for him to speak and when he didn't, I shook my head and walked out the door.

"Elena?" Damon called. "Don't forget to remind Klaus about the gig tonight," he spoke with a tight smile.

"Right," I nodded.

* * *

"So, you two were together... and did nothing. All night?" Caroline frowned.

"_Yes!__" _I confirmed for what felt like the hundredth time, falling back onto my bed.

"So, let me just go over what happened again." Caroline sighed, "Damon went all superman, saved you from some -"

"Yes, Caroline," I cut her off.

"Then he acts... _sweet_?" Caroline questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep."

"He takes you back to his apartment, sleeps in the same bed as you _all night_, nothing happens and then the next thing you know, he's acting like a dick again." She raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"_Mmmhmm_."

"Why aren't you worried about this, you should be worried!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Damon _likes _you," Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Oh my God, he practically has a high school crush on you!"

"Care!" I exclaimed. "One, could you say that any louder? And two, there is _no way_." Why did she keep saying that? The thought of me and Damon. No, I couldn't even picture it.

Caroline bit her lip, looking around the room quickly. "I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I teased.

"Ells!" Caroline complained.

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Swear to secrecy?" Caroline asked.

"We're not seven anymore, Caroline, you know I won't tell anyone." I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to spill.

"Well, Klaus told me this and he shouldn't have even told me so, you can't say a word to anyone!"

"Okay," I frowned.

"Damon has serious commitment issues. He had this girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. She really screwed him over and he's never been the same since. Klaus says he used to be really sweet, into the whole relationship, marriage, white picket fence scene but Katherine completely wrecked him."

"What did she do?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, Klaus wouldn't tell me, but it must be bad. He's damaged goods, Ells."

"That's sad and all, but you need to know that nothing is going on between Damon and I, Care," I reassured her.

"Okay, I trust you," Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, Elena. You two ready to go?" Klaus yelled from down the hall.

"Sure, babe," Caroline yelled back, shooting me a final glance before dragging me down the hall with her.

* * *

"This next one is our newest song. We just finished it a couple of hours back so, excuse any mistakes from Tyler," Damon joked, making the crowd laugh.

A new song? I hadn't heard any of their original songs before.

"Hilarious, man." Tyler rolled his eyes.

Tyler set the beat with his drum sticks and the room went silent, then Klaus started playing his guitar, tapping his foot along to the beat that everyone was now clapping to. Elijah, who had switched from his usual bass to a sleek, black acoustic guitar, joined in with them, setting the perfect rhythm for the tune. Then, Damon started singing, the words slipping from his mouth smoothly, changing his tone in all of the right places. The rest of the guys joined in on some lines, giving the song just what it needed.

_"You been robbed, You been used, You been crucified and abused.  
You been sacrificed and Now you're confused. Ain't it the truth yeah, __You got a hole in your head __And a cold empty spot__ i__n your big, brass bed._

_When you're mad at the world and __You feel like you're losing control, __All you need to get by is, __A little bit o' soul. __whoo, a little bit of soul_

_When you're lost in the flood,__And you feel like you been, __Kicked through the mud. __You know, they still, __Haven't found the drug, __To pick us up._

_Feeling down, **misunderstood.**  
You know these times,  
They ain't looking so good._

_When you're mad at the world and y__ou feel like you're losing control, w__hat we all need to survive is_

_A little bit o' soul._

_Woah.  
Little bit o' soul._

_yeah_

_What we all need  
To survive  
Is just  
_

_A little bit o' soul._

Here we go!

_Everyone's complaining,  
Nothing but frustration._

_The king has pissed in, y__our pot of gold, i__t ain't entertaining spending_

_So much time in the hole, s__end down, a__ little bit o' soul."_

The whole crowd had their eyes glued to Klaus as he plucked his guitar strings, in complete control of the instrument, bringing out the perfect solo.

_When you're mad at the world_

_And you feel like  
_

_You're **losing control,**_

_**I know, I know**_

_What we all need_  
_To get by is just_

_A little bit o' soul._

_Woah, little bit o' soul._

_Woah, little bit o' soul._

_Woah, little bit o' soul."_

_The rest of the instruments became quite as Damon's voice became the main attraction._

_"lord won't you send me down a little bit of soul."_

The crowd went crazy, the noise of cheering and yelling was all anyone could hear. It was an amazing song. My eyes drifted up to Damon who was looking back at me. I dropped my eyes quickly, hoping he didn't notice, but I knew my efforts were in vain.

* * *

"Andie, just who I need," Damon smiled, meeting Andie as he walked off the stage.

"Sorry, not anymore," she sighed, lifting her left hand to show off a huge, diamond ring.

"Well, then, who's the lucky guy?" Damon asked in shock; the last time Andie and him had fucked was just under a week ago. Damon frowned in confusion.

"I did try to tell you about him, remember?" Andie tried to jog his memory, rolling her eyes when there were no signs of recognition on his face. "Well, can you just not mention the _thing _that we used to have. I'm engaged and that now means that I'm exclusive."

"He doesn't know?" Damon laughed.

"And I want to keep it that way!" she warned.

"Okay, okay! When do I get to meet him?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"You don't."

"Why not? I thought we were friends... with benefits," he joked.

"As good as the benefits were, Damon, we weren't friends. You don't have any friends."

"I have Ric and the band." _Okay, that hurt a little._

"Sure, Damon, but did you even listen to the words that you were writing in your songs?" Andie asked.

"That... is for the ladies. There's no such thing as love... not for me, not anymore," Damon stated.

"He's here... I'll see you around, Damon," Andie smiled softly, pity in her eyes.

With a sigh, Damon slid into his regular bar stool, glad to see that the crowds were thinning out a little. Damon noticed a tired looking Ric sitting next to him and ordered two bourbons.

"If you're here to lecture me, I swear to God-" Damon started.

"Jenna's pregnant with my baby," Ric blurted out.

"Who, what?" Damon sputtered in shock.

"Jenna, from college. I met up with her again and... we just reconnected-"

"I can see that, you got her pregnant. Man, this is bad," Damon sighed.

"I know, I-I'm such an idiot." Ric ran a hand through his hair.

"Jesus, Ric."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well, I know what we're going to do now." Damon smirked, "Get drunk."

* * *

A loud, shrill noise woke me up from my slumber. With a groan, I rolled over and grabbed my phone, an unknown number appeared on the screen. I pressed the green button, holding the phone to my ear.

"'Lena, that you?" Damon murmured into his phone.

"What? Damon, how did you get my number?! It's two in the morning!" The audacity of this guy; whoever gave him my number should sleep with one eye open from now on.

"I need you to pick me up," he mumbled.

"You're drunk," I stated, falling back against my soft mattress.

"_Noooooo_," Damon attempted, slurring a little.

"Where are you?" I sighed, throwing the covers off of me. There was no way I'd get any sleep knowing that he was out somewhere, getting drunk with no hope of getting home, anyway.

"_Ummmmm,_ Ric's...?"

I hung up, sliding into a pair of jeans and throwing on a jacket over the tank top I was already wearing.

I stopped him from falling asleep on the stool, the bartender getting more pissed with him by the second. I quickly apologised to the poor boy before pulling Damon off of his stool. "God, Damon. Come on, get up," I pleaded when he stumbled out of Ric's with me.

His head fell onto my shoulder, "You smell like roses. Ha. Roses, remember that?"

"No, I don't Damon," I said, aggravated.

"No, you don't! Because I left," he nodded at me as if I'd answered a very hard question exactly right.

"Just get in the car," I spoke through my teeth.

"Exactly, I left in my car," he smiled, seemingly very impressed with my level of knowledge of questions he wasn't really asking.

"Get in the damn car, Damon," I snapped.

That seemed to do it as he climbed into the car immediately, still pouting.

"I'm sorry... I upset you, again. I keep doing that," Damon mumbled quietly, his eyes hooded as he fought to keep them open.

"I'm not upset, Damon, I'm tired. You woke me up," I sighed. This was really the last thing I needed at two in the morning, a drunk Damon confessing his inner thoughts.

"You upset me, too, you know? It makes me very tired," he smiled weakly.

"What are you talking about?" What had I ever done to upset him? Well, I slapped him, though I thought that made him more angry than anything else.

"Can't sleep, you keep popping up _everywhere,_" he sighed dramatically.

"Where do you live?" I mumbled, choosing to ignore that Damon just told me he dreamed about me.

"Erm... left," Damon said, sounding unsure.

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed, surprising myself.

"Yeah, I think."

I turned left, realising that I recognised this route from when Klaus picked me up. After pulling up, I tried to heave Damon out of my car, managing to drag him the front door and into the elevator.

"Eighth floor, right?"

"Yeah! My lucky number. How did you know?" Damon beamed.

"Key." I held out my hand, standing in front of his door.

"Back pocket," he smirked.

"You gonna get it?" I suggested.

"Get what?" Sighing, I quickly grabbed the key from his back pocket and opened the door. "If you wanna feel me up just-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, causing Damon's smile to drop and the mood in the room to suddenly turn serious. "Listen, I should just go," I sighed.

"Don't go yet." Damon gulped.

"What do you need, Damon?" I shook my head. I was too tired for this. Why did fate feel the need to make Damon be the one who turned up and saved me, Damon be the one who sang me that song? Why couldn't fate make it easier for us to stay away from each other?

"Love," Damon confessed, taking me off guard. My eyes went wide. Did he really just say that to me? "Andie was right. I am alone," he sighed, falling down onto the couch with a pout.

"You're not alone, Damon," I smiled softly, feeling quite sorry for him. No-one should think they were alone. "You have Ric, the band, all those girls."

"All those girls... can I tell you a secret?" Damon whispered, looking up at me.

"Damon..." I warned, I did not need to hear anymore. He was going to regret this in the morning.

"They don't want me for me... all those girls. Not one of the.. They want sex," he smiled sadly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"You make your own choices, Damon. If you want something more, then go for it," I shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"I can't." He pointed to himself, "I _always _end up getting hurt."

"Of course, you can. Getting hurt is just part of it but that doesn't mean you should give up on love altogether!"

"Not after Katherine."

"Okay, stop. You don't want to be telling me this." I drew the line there. From what Caroline had told me, if Damon involved me in this then I would have no chance of getting out of it.

"I do, 'Lena... I've never told anyone. I really am alone," Damon gulped, pitying himself.

"You're not alone, Damon! Stop saying that!" I blurted out.

"My dad hates me, my mom's dead, my gram's dead and Katherine doesn't give a shit," Damon scoffed at the last one.

"Come on. You need sleep," I murmured softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the couch.

"You're being very nice to me," Damon noted as we made our way to his bedroom.

"Don't get used to it," I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Not gonna tuck me in?" He gave me a small smirk, but his eyes remained sad and I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. My own clenched a little at the thought that this man that everyone thought had no feelings, really was hurting.

"Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Elena," he smiled and just as I turned to leave, I saw that he was still standing outside of his bedroom door. But what I didn't see, was his back sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, nor did I hear him murmur, "I'm screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

**This has got to be my favourite chapter so far, though I'm sorry for the wait I'm hoping this'll make up for it. All of you need to thank Amy for being my beta! She's pretty awesome.**

* * *

God almighty! Bright rays of light shone down onto my face and I rolled over to shade myself from them, instantly feeling like I'd been run over by a truck. I let out a groan of pain into my pillow as a loud voice spoke cheerily, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

"Leave. Me. Alone," I growled into my pillow, only to hear a laugh from the annoying voice which belonged to someone that went by the name of Ric.

"I can't, man. Klaus called, he wants to know where the hell you are and to tell you that the meeting is right now."

I heard Ric open a window, letting in a refreshing breeze. Meeting... I felt like I should know... Then, it clicked. I jumped out of bed, too fast apparently, I realised as my vision clouded and my head felt like it was being hit repeatedly by a hammer. "Sweet Jesus," I mumbled, stumbling my way over to the bathroom.

I looked at my appearance; dark circles hung below my eyes, my hair was sticking up in every direction and I had morning stubble all around my face. Still amazingly handsome, I deduced, splashing water on my face in hopes that I would regain some form of normality. I opened the cupboard below the sink and grabbed some aspirin before downing it quickly.

"It'll have to do, we need to leave now. Klaus was fuming before I left so God only knows what he's going to be like now," Ric yelled, tossing a pair of black jeans at me as he rushed out of the room.

I pulled them on quickly, yanking a random black button up off its hanger before shrugging it over my head. I heard a car engine start up in the distance. Ric was definitely in a rush, I thought, grabbing my keys, leather jacket and cellphone from the hallway table as I ran to join him in the car.

"On a scale from one to ten-" I started, preparing to ask just how mad Klaus was.

"Above and beyond any scale," Ric interrupted flatly as he pushed his foot down on the gas.

* * *

I burst through the doors of Klaus' apartment, only to be met with four pairs of very impatient eyes. I didn't take into account the three people that were looking at me furiously but instead, I looked to the last pair. "Mr Pierce, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, however, I don't encourage lying," I said bitterly.

The three pairs of eyes turned from anger to shock, while the last pair remained the same, showing absolutely no emotion. "I'd say the same for you Salvatore. However, despite the past, my boss seems to have taken an interest in you, therefore I'd prefer it if we didn't discuss matters that are now long in the past."

"Long in the past!" I raised my voice, feeling years of anger burning up inside me.

"Damon," I heard Elijah warn but I paid no notice to him.

"After what your company did to us... What you and your little whore of a daughter brought upon my family, don't you dare think for even one second that I'd want anything to do with you!" My eyes burned with fire and I wanted to tear something apart.

"How dare you speak about my daughter like that!" Mr Pierce spat, his face reddening.

"What?" I questioned innocently, "like by calling her a whore? Is she not... I mean, you practically asked her to sell her body to me for money, didn't you?!" I felt the anger rising in my chest with each word from my mouth. When he didn't answer, I walked towards him.

"And weren't you the one who fell for it?"

He looked up at me, showing no sign of what he was feeling. And that did it, something inside of me snapped because the next thing I knew, I had pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and thrown the hardest punch I ever had in my life. All I saw was red and all I wanted was to cause pain to this ignorant bastard. I heard the voices around me merge together into one and then, they were pulling me off of him.

Like the coward he was, I saw him practically run from the room. "When I see you again," I spat in warning, just as he closed the door.

After a few seconds, I was finally let loose and with him out of the room, I was able to think clearly. "...look.. Damon, we didn't know... all he said was that he was here to talk about the tour-"

"Shut up," I silenced them.

We sat in a deathly quiet for a few moments when I heard a door creak open. I turned my head and saw Caroline, Bonnie and most importantly... _Elena_. I groaned inwardly as all of the memories of the previous night came rushing back to me in quick flashes.

No-one spoke until the front door swung open and Ric stepped aside to reveal Jeremy who looked very confused as to what he had just walked in on. "I'm... er, just here to take Bonnie home," he said awkwardly, lingering in the doorway.

"Let's go," Bonnie quickly excused herself as the couple rushed from the room.

It was so quiet; all I could hear was the sound of the clock ticking and it was pounding in my ears... _tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Will someone please take the batteries out of that fucking machine," I growled. Caroline quickly rushed over, hesitantly placing the batteries onto the counter. It was then that I realised everyone was staring at me. "It's fine, you know. I'm not going to snap," I spoke quietly, unable to come up with anything better.

Everyone paused for a second before they started to make awkward conversation, something to do with house prices and how we'd reached the bottom. I rolled my eyes; whenever there was a tense situation, someone always had to bring up the cost of housing. No-one was paying attention, too busy in their house pricing conversations for them notice me as I sat down on the couch, running my hands tiredly over my face.

I looked up to see a pair of doe eyes gazing down at me with a weak smile. What did she want?

"Yes?" I asked, leaning back against the couch as I manoeuvred my face into its signature smirk.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to talk to someone," Elena smiled, sitting down next to me.

"This isn't share and care time at one of your girly sleepover thingies, 'Lena," I teased sarcastically before realising what I'd just called her. 'Lena? Where the hell had that come from? I needed something different, something more me... Doe eyes? No. I sighed, coming to the conclusion that the nickname I'd picked was perfect.

"Well, I can go...'' she trailed off, eyeing him warily, ''but then you'd be left to wallow in self pity at some bar, just to drunk-dial me in the middle of the night asking to be picked up."

I sighed in defeat. I didn't talk to people, I_ got _drunk at bars _alone_, that was generally the easiest thing to do. "I don't... open up to people so, if that's what you're looking for then you've come to the wrong person."

"If you keep pushing people away you_ are _going to end up alone," Elena smiled sadly at me and that struck a nerve.

I didn't want - nor need - anyone's pity. But, the worst part was that I knew that what I'd told her was the truth and now, she'd have hold over me. "I'm better off alone."

"No-one is better off alone, Damon."

"Okay, that's enough of this soul-searching. There's been enough drama already for one day. I'm going out, come with me?" I smiled lightly which felt a little strange considering it wasn't a smirk.

"What?" Elena laughed and it was one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard.

"I'm sick of this and I know you've had a tough week. I know the perfect place," I pushed the idea further. I didn't know why I wanted to take Elena to a place that was so private for me but at this moment in time, nothing seemed more fitting.

"How do I know I can trust you? You could be abducting me," she smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "And suffer the wrath of Barbie? No, thank you."

"Okay, your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"Just come on." I pulled her up, feeling a tingling sensation where our hands were joined. There was a strange feeling in my chest – excitement, I deduced – I was actually excited for this.

"Hey, where do you think you're taking her?" Ric asked suspiciously.

"We're just heading out, there is nothing to worry about so, please don't get your panties in a twist."

Everyone in the room turned to look at us in that moment, their previous conversations forgotten. Then, simultaneously, all of their eyes met mine and Elena's joined hands. I almost let go, until I saw how much it was freaking Barbie out. Well, at least that was one of the reasons.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, looking at her in what I could only guess was some strange type of girl code.

"Relax, Care, I'll be fine. It's been a crap couple of days for the both of us, we're just going out for a little bit," Elena shrugged, and I froze... I'd never actually just... hung out with a woman before. At least, not without anything happening afterwards. And now, suddenly I was taking her to one of the most important places in my life.

"You ready?" I snapped myself out of my reverie. It would be fine. Besides, Elena was different.

"Absolutely."

* * *

By the time we got there, the sun was just starting to go down. Perfect, I thought to myself.

"What is this place?" Elena asked.

The car journey had been about a half an hour long. Usually, it would have taken double that but the roads weren't very crowded and no-one really adhered to the speed limits. Though I did have to slow down a little because Elena seemed to start to panic as we whizzed down the roads. Women, I rolled my eyes.

"This is where I grew up," I smiled softly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked.

Why _did_ I bring her here? I honestly had no idea. "Do you not want to be here?" I questioned instead, starting to feel a little insecure. Well, that was new.

"No, please, let's stay."

"Of course we're staying... but there's something I want to show you. Come on." I grabbed her hand before continuing, "We have to hurry before the sun sets."

I walked quickly with Elena trailing behind me. "We've been walking for ages, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"We're almost there, and it was only about two miles," I mumbled. I still remembered the route from when I was a child. "Close you eyes."

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

"Just, trust me on this, okay?" I asked earnestly.

"Okay."

I smiled, scooping her up and laughing at her girlish squeal.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Elena giggled.

"Wouldn't want you to trip." I climbed onto the big grey rock; the one I remembered sitting on so many times as a boy. Holding on for a moment longer than I probably should have, I set her down. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Instead of looking at the view I knew so well, I looked at Elena and her reaction was worth it. Right in front of where we were standing, there was a lake. It was about fifteen metres deep and the length of an Olympic sized swimming pool. The water in it was pure blue and it flowed from a waterfall about the same height as the depth of the lake. I looked ahead and saw the sun setting, casting flickers of gold, orange and pink onto the surface of the water and across the grass covered ground.

The place was surrounded by trees which looked like they went back for just over two miles. Perfectly secluded and peaceful, somewhere that was completely undisturbed, a place anyone could be at peace. When I was twelve, I added my own little touch to it, though. Hanging, a metre from the edge of the rock we were standing on, was a rope that was dangling down from a large, willow tree, a few of its light, green leaves floating in the water below us.

"My God... Damon, this is beautiful," Elena murmured, seemingly lost for words.

"Sit with me?"

"Of course," Elena smiled, joining me on the edge of the rock. After a few moments of sitting in silence, Elena spoke, "How did you find this place?""

"Long, boring story that doesn't need to be said", I smiled tightly.

"How about we talk? Whatever is said here, stays here. I won't say a word to anyone, I promise."

"There's nothing to say", I shrugged.

"That's not true."

"Why is it so important to you, Elena? Why can't we just have a moment of peace?" I snapped, turning from her to look at the water.

"Well, I'm so sorry, how stupid of me to think that there's something decent under all this shit facade you constantly throw at everyone!" Elena scoffed. Yes, maybe I was a little harsh, but why does she care? It's not going to change anything, it's not going to make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be ; what _she _wants me to be.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking down before meeting her gaze. "I just don't understand why."

"I just thought you might want someone to talk to, because...you're not alone, Damon. No matter what you may think."

Then it was like the two little devils on my shoulders, each fighting a losing battle. On one side I felt my resolve start to crumble because, dear God, I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to just sit and talk with someone so much because, despite what I said earlier, I couldn't remember the last time I had, the last time there weren't a thousand things on my shoulders, weighing me down. Then the other side was reminding me, that wasn't me, I didn't spill my guts to people, hoping for them to stick around long enough to hear the end. Because people just didn't care, when someone asked you 'how are you?', they didn't really want an answer - so why bother? I knew it was cynical, the theory depressing as hell. But at least then there was no disappointment if you didn't want there to be. But I wanted to tell her about my family, about Katherine, about how much it hurt when the little bitch's father showed up and all of the memories started to come back, about what this place meant to me, how she was the only one I had ever brought here. Jesus, I wanted to tell her everything and it scared me because, when had I ever been this way with anyone?

"I want to," I confessed, simply because I didn't know what else to say. The only problem was that my mouth wasn't quite ready to shut up yet. "Even if I do, though, what does it matter? What about that boyfriend of yours that was stupid enough to go on a break with you? How about the fact that I'm still and always will be that dickhead you slapped? What about how, no matter what happens today, no matter how much I tell you, how much I _want_ to tell you... you're going to leave anyway?" _Well done_, a sarcastic as hell voice cuts through all the confusion in my head. _Might as well give everything up and jump straigt into the notebook, sap_.

"It matters because, yeah, I thought you were a dick. In fact, up until an hour ago I was still trying to convince myself of that. But when you saved me from that man, you comforted me and took me home and when you and I were talking while you were drunk or when I saw your eyes the moment you walked into the apartment and Katherine's father was there, I realised that you're not a bad person, Damon. You've just been hurt too many times." This time even my mind remained silent as I grasp for straws, something witty to say, anything. I felt my heart clench in my chest and I fought with my mind to come up with something, to get me out of this situation. "How can you be so sure?" I whispered, it was my last defence. I only wished it could have sounded a little stronger, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Because if you weren't expecting the worst right now, if you weren't expecting to be hurt again then you wouldn't be trying so hard not to break down and give in to it." And then I didn't even care how cheesy this situation was, I didn't care that if anyone I knew saw me now, they wouldn't recognise me. All I cared about was that she was here and I was next to her and she wasn't going anywhere. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek and I knew she'd done it.

"It's okay," I heard her speak quietly, then her arms were around me and I felt as if something inside of me snapped. I buried my head into her chest, wrapping my arms around her middle as she wrapped hers around me; one around my back and one hand placed on the back of my neck. I felt as my body started to shake and I wished I could have been a little stronger but I knew I couldn't. "Hush," she soothed me, running a hand through my hair. Never in my life had I had such an internal war rage through me, insure even of what was right and wrong.

We sat there for about half an hour, it was completely silent and I felt at peace, but I knew what I needed to say. "My father had been completely insistent on a home birth, everything was prepared and it was meant to run smoothly. I was supposed to have a little brother, you know. I was looking forward to it so much, playing with him, taking care of him, just being a big brother like I'd always wanted." I smiled sadly, reliving those times for a moment. "Everything went wrong, though. The umbilical cord came out before the baby could, blocking his oxygen supply before he was ready to breathe on his own. My father tried to fix it, he had no fucking clue what he was doing, all he had seen was the emergency home birth tutorial crap. I remember running in when I heard her screams, he was trying to give her a god-damn c-section, 'Lena. God only knows what he was thinking. I was so scared I called 999... she had died by the time I hung up. My father heard the sirens and I guess, he must have been worried I'd called the cops on him or something. He looked at me like he was going to kill me but all I could see was my mom's body... I ran and I didn't stop, I just had to get away. I sat here all night. My father should have gone to prison but he had connections, he's a lawyer, you know," I laughed bitterly. "They got him out of it. Five days he was in a cell. Five. I stayed with my grandmother from then on."

"No-one should go through that. Damon, I don't know what to say to you because I know when you lose someone you can't just make it all better with words," Elena smiled comfortingly, sadness in her eyes.

"That's okay," I smiled back, "can we just stay here for a bit?"

"I would love to."

"So, I have a question now."

"Sure, anything."

"Who did you lose?" I asked. "The way you were talking about losing someone..." I trailed of and moved up so our eyes were level, watching her as she shifted nervously.

"My parents. Jeremy was at home but my parents and I were in the car. It was icy and the car went off Wickery Bridge. I'm the only one that got out. Everyone said I was lucky, they told me it was a miracle... but I didn't feel lucky at all. I lived and they died, Jeremy lost his parents because of me," she shrugged, pretending as if it was nothing.

"You know it wasn't your fault, don't you, Elena?" I questioned. When she didn't reply, I continued, "'Lena, accidents happen all the time! You can't blame yourself because fate dealt you a crap hand."

"You don't understand, Damon! I went out to a party that night, a party I ditched my family for when they asked me to stay home. I got stranded and they had to pick me up, it's my fault they were in that car!"

"No, it's not your fault. You need to understand that every day, teenagers are sneaking out of their houses to go to parties, it's a part of most people's lives and you were bound to do it at some point anyway. I ditched my family all the time to party. What happened to your parents was an accident."

"How about we leave this drama alone for a moment, isn't that what we came here to do?" Elena asked, pushing aside all of her worries.

"You're right. Wanna swim?" I winked, realising we both desperately needed the distraction.

"And, he's back," Elena sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, the whole drama thing isn't much fun, I don't think it really suits me either," I shrugged, standing up.

"What are you doing?!" Elena exclaimed as I took off my shirt. I watched as her eyes looked anywhere but at me.

"Swimming. Obviously, I don't want my clothes to get wet. You can look, you know. I know you wanna," I sing-songed teasingly.

"I can't."

"You can't what? Swim?"

"I mean...'' she trailed off, shrugging. "I can, but ever since the accident I haven't liked water."

"Do you trust me?" I wondered.

"Yes," Elena confirmed, nodding her head.

"Then, trust me on this, okay?"

"Alright," Elena gave in, placing her hand in my outstretched one as I pulled her up from the ground.

"Strip," I instructed.

Elena's eyes bugged out of her head. "What, no way!"

"Relax, I'll even turn round," I said, doing exactly that as I took my jeans off, too. "Ready?"

"If you turn around you're going to see me," Elena complained.

"Jump on my back, then."

"Whatever, I'm half naked, Damon. I am not jumping on your back," Elena scoffed.

"I thought you trusted me," I whined, pouting falsely even though she couldn't see it.

"I do, but-"

"Elena," I cautioned, I didn't want to hear any more of her protests.

"This will never be mentioned again."

"Of course not," I confirmed.

I heard some shuffling and then arms were wrapping around my neck and a warm hand was placed onto my chest. I prayed to God that she couldn't feel my heart pounding in my chest. Then, her grip on me tightened and I felt her legs wrap around my waist, my hands instantly moving to support them as I took a moment to pull myself together. Yes, my hands were on her thighs and she was _pressed against my back, _but I was cool as a cucumber. "You ready?"

"I guess,"

"Just take a deep breath and don't let go of me." I started to laugh as her arms tightened around my neck almost painfully. "I said don't let go, not strangle me to death."

"Sorry," she mumbled quickly, and though I couldn't see, I knew she was blushing.

I grabbed onto the rope in front of me, taking a few steps back before running forward. I let go of the rope, swinging off of it and into the water. It wasn't too cold at all but it wasn't warm enough to simply remain still in it. Quickly, I started to swim up to the surface, worried for Elena. As soon as we hit the surface, we both gasped for breath.

"Take my hands," I requested, slowly removing them from her thighs. Hesitantly, Elena let go of my neck and grabbed my hands in a death grip. I pulled her in front of me, our hands joined as we both began to tread water.

I opened my mouth to speak but I found I couldn't articulate words when I saw Elena; her hair wet, her lace covered breasts just peaking out from above the water and her eyes looking up at me earnestly. Flickers of all different colours were cast upon her skin from the sun and all I could do was stare. I wasn't sure but I thought that she felt the same as I did.

"That wasn't to bad was it?" I gulped, finally speaking.

Elena didn't reply. Instead, she started to lean forward until her lips were pressed against mine and, for a moment, I froze. As her lips brushed against mine, I gave in and kissed her with everything I had in me. Releasing one of her hands, I pulled her to me, hiking her leg around my waist, the other following instantly. She rolled her hips against mine and we both moaned, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Everything was completely perfect because, not only was I on cloud nine, but so was she. That was, until we heard the tell-tale sound of a cellphone ringing.


End file.
